


My Sweet baby boys

by Roguemarch



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), Wanted (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemarch/pseuds/Roguemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU were Stabler and Drake met almost twenty years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet baby boys

**Author's Note:**

> My my dear Nmenora for the 2008's Oz Magi  
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, Law n' Order: SVU would end having these guys between the sheets, but since I own nothing, I would have to get off writing them, hee.  
> Special Requests: Lots of angst, romance, sex & happy ending. They must end up together. Elliot on top or both take turns. Ratings R to NC-17 (but not etched in stone). Author Notes: This is an AU were Stabler and Drake met almost twenty years ago. I'm playing with the time lines a little. This symbol -----*****----- means change on POV's between Elliot and Eddie PLEASE REMEMBER ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE!!!

\-----*****-----Elliot's-----*****-----

Kathy and my oldest kids went to see mama for the Holidays. I was, at least, relived. Glad to have the opportunity to relax, giving the fact that I had some days off on the precinct. 

My ever so strange and raging wife decided to leave little Eli with me. She said this week would give us the opportunity to bond. The truth is that ever since Kathy first founded she was pregnant, I have had my share of doubts about my paternity over Eli. Don't get me wrong, I love my youngest as much as my other kids, but some times, it's just hard to see something of me in his cute little face.

When he got a little older the doubts started to disappear. It's not like he is growing up to fill the Stabler's genes, it's just that the way he looks now, leaves no reasonable doubt about my paternity over him. He is my son.

Elliot Stabler Jr. 

That was my wife's doing. When I first met the little guy, after his incredible and almost tragic birth, he didn't seem to be an Elliot to me. No, he needed a stronger name. And now as he grows older and the golden curls in the back of his head frame his beautiful face and bring out his baby blue eyes, I'm more and more inclined than ever to believe he was not to be named an Elliot.

I wanted to name him Edward, because for me, that's the most powerful name in the world.

I'm in my marital bed watching my baby boy sleep on my chest. He looks so peaceful, not an ounce of the "Un - Stabler" gene. He reminds me so much of some other blond man who has the custom to sleep over my chest, looking at complete pace with the universe.

I should be worried that looking at my baby boy makes me think of my Eddie. But is all in a pure way. From time to time, I catch my self imaging us in a park; my older kids and her girl playing frezbee or whatever is the popular game of the week, and me and him sitting near a tree, Eddie cradling Eli. 

That's the stupidest fantasy ever, I `m aware of that. But that kind of dream is possible when you have been in love with the same person for the last twenty years. 

I can't say there was a time I truly stopped thinking about him. I think about the way he tastes, how his muscles fill in my hands, what a glorious heaven is to be deep inside him, how perfect the world is when he is inside me. And it's not just the sensatory things that hunt me. Some times, I just need to remember his laugh, one of his snarky remarks, or just the idea of being next to him... those things can get me trough a lot. 

Because seeing him once a year, twice if we are really lucky, is not enough. Heck, I could be with him 24/7 and it wouldn't be enough.

Eli is starting to rise. Maybe he knows how busy my mind is or he just felt how my heart always skips a beat when I think about my Eddie. My son is looking at me like saying: "For God's sake, he loves you too, give it a rest", and right now he is more my son than ever.

Because even if he doesn't look a lot like me, I know he is my blood because he looks like Eddie. I know, that's fucked up, but that's the way I see it and feel it. 

Back then when Kathy and I were separated, me being a catholic made me postpone the whole divorce thing. Or that's what I told myself. The truth is I was scared shitless to be free and happy by the side of the love of my life. 

Then, the loneliness, the sexual frustration, the job, a telephone fight with certain someone in California, all caught up with me and I ended up in bed with Kathy, getting chained to her all over again. But I was thinking of Eddie through the whole thing. Eli was conceived as I was making love to the love of my life in my mind. I think that is the reason he looks so much like him. At least, that is what I like to think.

Why I'm rambling about US. Marshall Eddie Drake?

Because I waiting for him.

As soon as Kathy told me about her little plan to take Maureen, Kathleen, Dicky and Lizzie to see momma (I think as a means to thank her for her help with Kathleen), I went to an internet caf and sent an e-mail to Eddie:

"She is leaving for two weeks with my oldest kids in the 20th. Have some days off. Stabler"

As simple as that. I never know when he is off or has to work but I had to take my chances. That's the way it works between us.

I let hope turn into desperation when no answer came; became obsessed with my e - mail, noticing that the date when Kathy and the kids were supposed to leave was approaching.

One week. Two weeks. Silence. 

I was settling my self to spend my days off doing some work around the house when Olivia approached me one Thursday evening. She was sorting through the Unit's mail, when she founded a letter for me.

-"Elliot, this letter came for you, it's seems it come from California"- She said rising an eyebrow.

"Wha..?" - My heart almost stopped when I heard the origin of the letter; I almost snatched the envelope from Liv's hands.

-"Who would be writing ya from across country?" - She asked, but I didn't bother to answer. Sometimes it hurts that we are not as close as we used to, the job in this particular Unit has taken its toll on both of us. 

But right now it's not the time to dwell on that. 

I'm making my way to the crib, oblivious to the world, wanting to have some privacy and enjoy Drakes voice in my head. A single piece of paper with a single phrase. One that changed my mood for the rest of the week:

"Coming yer way next Tuesday, big guy. Be afraid, be very afraid. D."

I read the note more times I can remember now. Sniff it and the envelope, trying to catch the scent of Drake or at the very least the one of the Chowder Barge.

So now I'm here with my baby boy in my chest, wishing Sunday becomes Tuesday so I can see my dangerous and so beautifully lost US Marshal.

\-----*****-----Eddie's-----*****-----

I took an early flight to surprise him. I like to give him little things like that.

If someone would ask me how this dance between Stabler and I began I would have to tell them... to fuck up and mind their own goddamned business. But the truth is that even I'm not sure how it all started. Just that I was there, he was there, we were hot for each other, we fucked and then figured out we were fucking in love.

Yeah, fucking in love. 

Head over hills, falling like a ton of bricks. Whatever you wanna call it, I've had had it for Stabler for the last twenty plus years. Well actually, just twenty years, he says twenty plus `cause he is a fucking drama queen who likes to exaggerate everything.

My tailored up cop, with his fucking beast of a wife and his zillion kids. Sometimes I wished I gave him a TV when he got married. But then again, I was busy sucking him off during the reception while he was chanting "Where have you been all my life?" over and over again.

Some folks would think I'm demeaning my self by playing the lover of a married cop once or twice a year. I don't fucking care. The only thing that matters is to be near him, to make him come screaming my name, knowing that no one, not even that Kathy bitch will ever see that side of my Elliot. 

"My baby boy"... That's what he likes to call me from time to time. He thinks he is entitled to call me that `cause he is three years older than me. I told him once I hated the nickname, but of curse he immediately discovered that I was lying and that I secretly love him calling me that. It gives me a strange sense of security, like someone is going to take care of me. Of curse, if anybody else called me that, I would have to dismember them.

I'm on my way to the precinct knowing Elliot is a workaholic and can't stand to be away for long, even if he has to take little Eli with him.

Little Eli. 

When Elliot wrote of how he was born, I knew he was a tough little guy. He is the one who is going to be his father biggest nightmare and his biggest pride and joy. Stabler even sent me a photo. And even if that dumbfuck says otherwise, that kid looks like him. The same deep blue eyes, the same dazzling smile.

I can't wait to meet him.

Well actually I can't wait to have his father between the sheets moving inside me, but that's beside the point. No, really, as much as a surprise it may seem, sex is not the only thing that bounds me to my Elliot. 

To the rest of the world, even to his wife, he is this TNT container ready to explode, so serious, so rough around the edges. But I know different. I know that in reality he is just a guy who is very much accustomed to be alone, that pours his frustrations in his work (my bad) but deep inside, he is the most caring, unselfish human being that ever existed.

Why he loves me, is beyond my comprehension. Well, may be not so much given the fact I'm pretty nuts about the guy. Twenty fucking years of being pretty nuts about the guy.

When he got married, we both know it was what had to be done. We suffered, and at the beginning tried, really tried to stay apart. I got married my self, had a kid of my own (my baby girl), and tried to go on with my life. But then fate stepped in, made us cross paths once again, and we barely had exchanged hellos when I was pinned against the wall and my tongue was fucking his mouth. 

Oh yeah, lips are lips, but there are none like the lips of my baby.

When I goy off the airplane I called to the precinct in advance knowing Stabler wouldn't be in his Glen Oaks house waiting for me. I know my little note made him ... restless. 

OK, I'm restless and horny, and in love. I want the cab to drive at full speed to the SVU. It's been almost nine months since the last time I saw him. Way too much. Can't wait to see his beautiful face when he sees me without the `stache.

I climb the stairs of the building two at the time, almost running to the elevator. I'm checking my breath, the smell of my armpits, my hair... !. Am I like this when I'm with Connie and the others?

Two more floors to go.

Fuck!

Finally the doors open but then... I'm faced with something completely out of the ordinary (at least, I hope so). A baby boy trying to make his way to the elevator doors. I kneel in front of the little guy just to talk to him, but with just one look into his baby blue eyes and I have all the answers in the world I need.

\-----*****-----Elliot's-----*****-----

It's Monday now. Eli is in his crib looking at me with that Drake gaze that says "Man you are a mess". Of curse I am! Tomorrow I'm gonna see my Eddie for the first time in nine fucking months.

I'm so restless that I had to call Olivia just to know if there was something of paper work to do. I needed to occupy my mind in something other than the impending arrival of certain US Marshal, and a tour through the precinct would be good for Eli, getting to know where daddy is most of the time. 

When I arrived to the Unit (baby boy in arm), everybody is instantly mesmerized by my Eli. Of curse, he has the Stabler charm. He gives them polite smiles but shies away most of the time; he is like me that way.

-"Oh, Hello gorgeous, how your doing?"- It's Liv, trying to warm up to my kid who gives her a big grin. - "Dada duh!"- He tries to say, as if that explained why he is working with his dad.

-""Hey little one, I'm Uncle John. Want me to tell ya story?"- Munch is now offering a lollipop to my son.

-"C'mon Munch, he is far too your for your conspirational crap" - This time was Fin grabbing the older detective's arm - "Besides we have to go check the Mc Halloran alibi, see ya Eliot".

-"Stabler rise your kid to search for the truth"- I laugh at Munch's goodbye remark and then him and Fin are out of the room.

Olivia starts playing with Eli, so I decided to dive in paper work to make time go faster. It most had worked because when I noticed, a good hour and a half had passed. 

I noticed everyone is going to get lunch, and also noticed that Olivia was in her desk. Alone.

-"Liv, where is Eli?"- I asked somewhat nervous.

-"I left him with ya when the Captain called me" -

-"Nah, you didn't, I would have noticed my own fucking son!"- I'm starting to panic right now.

-"Ok calm down, he couldn't be to far"-

-"Too far? For Christ sake Liv, he is wandering alone in a place filled with guns, police men and CRIMINALS!"- 

I'm about to have a heart attack and smack Olivia down, when the most perfect image in the world entered the room. It's an image I want to lock in my memory for ever. 

Edward Fucking Drake in all his biker glory with my baby boy in his arms. Eddie cradling Eli, as my son chews on the older's man jaw and giggles. 

-"I think you lost something, big guy"-

With my soul back to my body, I can let myself joke now. -"And what makes you think this little daredevil is mine?"- I say grinning to my kid who giggles even more. 

Eddie comes closer enough to whisper in my ear when he gives me Eli back: - "Because he likes to chew my jaw just the way you like to do it".- He takes a step back and I can see he is grinning like the fucking cat with the proverbial canary, because my face is red, my body hot, and my cock, hard just from his voice.

\-----*****-----Eddies-----*****-----

Eli is definitively Stabler's kid. He is slapping at my face, chewing my jaw and giggling, just like his old man. He reached for me even when Olivia picked him up.But all I want is to do is run across the room and pick Elliot in my arms, nibble in his gorgeous neck and caress the most perfect ass in the world. It is Eli's giggle that reminds me we are in a public place. But all of the above is going to my "To-Do-To-Elliot" List. 

We exchange polite salutes, his big hand barely touching mine. Hahaha, smart guy. He knows that if he lingers a little bit more, we are going to end fucking in the middle of the quad. Mmm, a fantasy to be explored later.

Anyway, we can't go and have our dramatic reunion `cause his partner is hovering around. I knew since the first time I met her, that she had (has?) a thing for my Elliot, but also that I'm not so hard on her eyes either. So that's why I flirt with her at the minimum provocation. I like to watch the color rise in Det. Big Tits. Well I do it for that and for the way Elliot clenches his jaw. I just love when he goes all jealous on me. Makes me feel like I belong to someone. Because, in a strange way, he is extremely possessive.

-"So my dear Olivia, how things are giong over your part of the Special Victims?"-

-"Well, Drake, you would know if you were living and working here"

Elliot is grabbing Eli like he is the only thing preventing him to kill me... or her.

-"Nah, I could never leave LA warm climate, but to have a partner like you could make me re - consider the option"- I wink at her to convey more than it really meant.

-"Hmph, Drake, you didn't make an across country travel to talk about the possibilities of working with MY partner"- OK Elliot is getting upset. Time to stop yanking his chain.

-"Yeah, your right. Let's go find some place where you can feed me and then we can catch up"-

Olivia is looking at us waiting to be invited. Sorry babe, you may be a knock out, but this is my Elliot time and I don't share. But that is not a reason to leave you all broken hearted.

-"See ya soon Olivia!, I'll have your beautiful face hunting my dreams `till we see each other again!"-

She flushes -"Oh, Drake, you are such a tease. Take care and call me if you have the time!"-

Elliot is almost pulling me out of the precinct (How the fuck can he pull me with so much strenght with one hand carrying an eighteen month old kid in the other hand?!). Until we reach to his car, the stiffness in his body disappears. 

-"Why should you always mislead her like that? She thinks you have a thing for her"- He says as he opens his car. 

-"I like her. She has nice tits"- I said as matter-of-factly.

-"Teeeeeets, tetteteteeeeeeeeets!" - Eli starts singing when we put him in the safety seat. 

-"You asshole, watch what you say in front of my kid!"- Stabler says it half genuinely mad, half amused. 

-"Hahaha, the pot calling to the kettle"- I laugh as I sit in de copilot's place. -"Now where to..?- As if I didn't know already.

-"Let's go to this diner I know".

-"Let me guess, a cheap place so you don't have to spend more than a couple of bucks feeding me"

-"That's why I love ya, you know me so well"-

-"You cheap bastard"- It gives me a warm feeling hearing him saying the words.

\-----*****-----Elliot's-----*****-----

It is not a cheap diner, it's cozy. The perfect place to have a conversation with the love of yer life.

I'm still a little mad of Drake's early performance with Liv. I know the man is a tease (guess how he made me fall in love with him), but the idea of my Eddie with my partner makes my stomach hurt. And if Liv thinks she is going to take him away from me, she is up for a surprise. Eddie is mine to have, mine to love. And I'm not afraid to play dirty. I bite.

A sick part of me knows he flirts because he knows how possessive I am and that turns the sick fuck on. 

We are possessive of each other, which is a weird thing considering I'm married and he has that bitch Beca or whoever he wants back in California. I like to believe that with the other people, we just fuck. But with each other, we make love.

-"So where is the Beast?"- Eddie's talking got me out of my reverie.

-"You know, you shouldn't talk like that about Kathy in front of one of her sons"- I say as I gave Eli a forkful of spaghetti. Eddie's having a burger with a cold beer and I'm having a stake with coke.

-"OK, lemme rephrase it, how is that manipulative woman who has done everything in her power to make your life miserable, making you feel guilty for loving your job and for having a great relationship with your co workers and also hates my guts? Not to mention that she is teaching your kids to see you like the villain of the piece."-

-"Have you always have to be so straight forward?"-

-"Straight? Nah. But honest, hell yeah"-

-"I... she... Look, Eli is just too young and Kathleen has been through a rough path. Kathy has been very brave".

-"It's easy to be brave when you're blaming someone else for all the shit that happens around ya"-

\-----*****-----Eddie's-----*****-----

Elliot eyes go misty and then he goes silent. When he called me after all the shit with Kathleen happen, I could tell he was a wreck, and everybody was seeing him like a monster. I want him to know he is not a lone.

-"You know, if that had been my girl, the one being sick, I'd probably had done the same as you"-

I grab his hand under the table, intertwining my fingers with his. The spark is always there. Since the very first time so many years ago.

-"You are saying that to humor me, baby boy"- His smile is cynical. I hate that smile in his face.

-"No one asked you what took out of you to make that decision. How bad it had hurt you. You were just trying to protect your girl from herself"-

-"Why are you the only one who understand? What is this power you have over me that lets you see right through me?"-

-"You know me, I'll say anything to get you in bed"- I laugh trying to lighten the mood a little.

-"Let's pay the check and go home"-

He is done talking. He never spends too much time talking about what hurts him. I know very little about his father and even less about his mother, but what I do know about them is that they fucked him up while he was just a kid. 

And of curse I can't understand his relationship with Kathleen. I have practically no relation with my own daughter, but at least I can give him that. He is a good father, a concerned father. He just needs someone in his corner.

I look at him while he is picking up Eli, and I know in that very instant, that I would sell the bar, quit my job and move to New York if he asked me to. Just to see him happy, as happy as the time I met him, so many years ago.

\-----*****-----Elliot's-----*****-----

We put Eli to sleep in Dicks' room. Seeing a US Marshal as tough as Edward Drake reading "Green eggs and ham" to my son, almost made me cry. Eli was clinging to Eddie's index finger like it was a life line. Jus the way I cling to him.

When Eli fell asleep, we turned the living room's TV, opened a couple of beers and watched the game. It was weird. Like this was an alternate universe where we were partners watching TV and enjoying an evening together. As if this was the most normal thing in the world. God, how I wish that could be true!

We are watching the game when he turns to look at me with that gaze that says "Be afraid", and I just can help myself, I plunge to him and kiss him with all my love and all the pent up passion of the last nine months.

He is mewing, his tongue fucking my mouth, hands trying to feel skin, suddenly desperate to fuse in one perfect human being. 

I throw him on is back on the couch, nibbling at his neck while he is demanding for more, more and more.

But suddenly I have to stop. I can't fuck him in the living room. 

-"Stop, baby, please, stop"- I pant, rising from the couch.

He looks so fuckable right now, all hot and ready for me. And frustrated as hell.

-"What is it? You don't want to...?"-

It is the undertone of fear in his voice what makes me pick him up, his legs around my waist, his arms around my neck, my mouth on his.

-"Of curse I want to, you dumbfuck. But I want to make love to you in my bed"- 

-"Whoa! Stabler you are one sick fuck! You want me to pin me through the mattress you share with the Beast?"- He says as he starts liking the juncture between my neck and my ear, something that he knows drives me absolutely mad.

-"Yeah!"- Then I'm kissing him with all the force of my heart as I carry him to my bedroom. Vows be damned, I was supposed to be with Eddie to begin with!

And now he is here in my bedroom, on his back on my bed. I want him to infuse the sheets and the mattress with his come and his smell; I want to have his presence with me when my wife returns.

-"My baby boy"- I say as I undress him. I love how he looks in those leather pants, but I love him even more when he is naked beneath me.

-"I hate when you call me that" - But of curse, the twitch of his dick say otherwise. 

-"Tell me something Eddie, how many people have you fucked through the last nine months? 10? 20?" - I say as I finish undressing my self and straddle him just above his hips.

-"I don't know. Too many"- He almost laughs, but then he sees the harshness of my face and knows I'm not joking. - "How many times have you fucked Kathy in these nine months?"- He says becoming more serious now.

-"I don't know. Too many"

-"We don't have what we call it an exclusive relationship"- He says. 

Oh yeah, I know he is fucking that bitch Beca or what ever cunt he could find. But now it's time to set the record straight. 

-"After you leave, I won't stop fuking my wife"- He's starting to look pissed off -"And I know you won't stop fucking whoever you fuck in LA"- I start grinding my hips against his rock hard erection, making him moan the way I like him to.

-"So..wha.. oh Stabler.. what do we do about that?"- He is panting and raising his hips, wanting me to do something about that delicious looking erection of his.

-"For the moment, nothing. But tonight I'm gonna show ya who owns your cock and ass"- I say sliding down, putting my face at the level of his leaking cock. I lick the tip, savoring the pre come. -"This is my cock, Drake, just mine." - I suck the head once while Eddie starts trashing against the bed. - "My cock to suck, my cock to shove in my ass, my cock to love"- And then I take him all the way in, playing with his balls with one hand while the other grabs Eddie's right hand, for leverage and for ownership.

\-----*****-----Eddie's-----*****-----

When he takes my dick all the way to his throat I know he is absolutely right. I can fuck whoever I want, but the only owner of my passion is Elliot fucking Stabler. So I let him know that.

-"Yeah baby, suck my dick, our dick for me, only you can make me feel like this!"- I'm arching my back trying to get more of myself in that wet heaven. My left hand is intertwining with his short dark hair, while the other seeks my Elliot's right hand, just because I love him.

I'm about to come in the mouth that I love when he grabs the root of my dick preventing the orgasm. 

-"I love sucking you baby, but I want you to come when I fuck your ass. Can I fuck your ass, baby boy?"- 

And there is that damned nick name, making my dick harder and making me split my legs as wide as I can.

Sometimes it amazes me how willing I am to let Elliot fuck me. With other guys, I'm always on top, not questions asked. But with my beloved detective, I can't wait to be on my back, to open myself to him, in more ways than one.

I'm waiting for him to enter me already, when he goes into his talkative mode as he makes me roll over for him and spreads my cheeks.

-"This little muscle is mine too, Drake, just mine"- 

And then, sweet Lord, he is giving me the rim job of my lifetime; like he wants to seal his previous statement with his tongue. Marking me with it. The soft muscle licks and probes my puckered hole, driving me insane with want as electric fingers hums through my body. 

I need him in me now! He rolls me on my back again and I watch him prepare him self with the condom and the lube. Elliot leans over my nipples and starts licking and nibbling at them as one lubed finger enters my ass. 

-"ELLIOT!" - Can't help but scream- "Please baby, more, more!"-

-"What do you want baby? Tell me and it's yours"- And I know he really means that.

He continues his ministrations at my nipples as he adds two more fingers in my ass probing, making me writhe in ecstasy.

-"You, baby, in me, right fucking now!- 

And then he enters me with a single trust, and everything is okay with the world.

\-----*****-----Elliot's-----*****-----

Heaven.

I'm in Heaven. 

Moving inside my golden baby boy is the paradise. And knowing he wants this as much as I do makes me even hotter. I can see my eyes in his own, as dark as mine with desire. 

My arms are beside his head and his nails are racking my back. I want him to scratch me, to leave mark. I'm not afraid of Kathy discovering them, it's not like we have sex on a regular basis any more.

I'm pounding into him like a mad man, pinching his prostate with every trust. The most delicious torment ever. 

-"Baby I love you, Elliot, I love you, no on else!"- The emotion of Eddie's confession almost made me cry. This is making love, not the guilt charged physical release I have with Kathy.

With such a heartfelt confession, I just need to tell him what has been the only truth in my heart beside my kids.

-"Eddie, you are the only one for me, you are the fucking love of my miserable life!"- And then I'm grabbing his dick, pumping it with all my might.

-"My Elliot, mine, mine, mine..."- He is chanting and then he is coming like he has never come before. His release makes me go over the edge, pouring myself in him.

When I collapse on him, I do it with just two words in my mouth: "My Eddie..."

Sometime later...

It's dawn now. We went to sleep an hour or two ago after he fucked me (that was GOOD!!!), and now my baby boy is sleeping over my chest. I will tell him later, how good he looks without that god awful mustache. 

I went to check on Eli before I went to the bathroom. He was completely asleep; he can't sleep unless is in his crib with his mother and me in our bedroom. Yet, he is in his older brother's room sleeping soundly, like he knows that he is safe with Eddie here.

I know I haven't felt this content in months. 

Now watching Eddie sleep in my chest, feeling something close to nirvana, I've decided what I'm gonna do when Kathy comes back next Monday. I won't tell Eddie until everything is set.

There is no way someone is separating me from the love of my life again. Not this time.

\-----*****-----Eddie's-----*****-----

It has been the most perfect week of my life. I had made love with Elliot more times than I can count, I got to spend time with Eli (I think he has adopted me like some kind of uncle), and I had a glimpse of what with Elliot could be. Of curse we fought, we quarrel, that's our nature. But before the hour ends, we are making up. With sex. Lots of sex. 

He is sleeping cuddling next to me, one arm over my waist. I want to die like this. 

But today is Sunday, which means the Beast and Elliot's kids are coming back tomorrow. I need to get going, as much as I hate the idea. I start nuzzling Elliot's neck, kissing him there. 

-"Babe, babe, wake up"- 

-"Hmph, I don't wanna"- He says it like he is a 5 year old boy refusing to go to school.

-"Elli, Elli, babe, wake up"- I said as my tongue draws little circles in his ear shell. That made him rise and shine.

-"OK now you have my attention"- He obviously wants more tongue lashing. 

-"Babe, I have to get going, you need to leave the house ready for yer wife, and I need to go book an airplane ticket to California"- The sadness of my own voice is reflected on Elliot's face.

-"I know, I know... I just, wish we could have this all the time"- He is rising from the covers.

-"Babe, I will never ask you to leave Kathy. But I just want you to remember that you are the only one I love. And also the only one who can make come as hard as you do, big guy"- I say grabbing his dick to make my point.

He sighs sadly and then pulls me over him. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear, and I feel like I'm gonna burst into tears any second now. The macho mask the US Marshal uses be damned.

-"Soon, baby boy, soon we are gonna be together"- And God help me, I believe him.

\-----*****-----Elliot's-----*****-----

It's been a month since Eddie went back to California and Kathy and the kids came home from my mama's place. 

I love spending time with Dick, he is becoming a fine young man. Maureen is a great lady, my pride. Lizzie is the sweetest thing in this world, always worried about his dad. Kathleen still doesn't talk to me, blames me for trying to lock her away. Her silence kills me a little bit every day.

And Kathy. She went back to blaming me for everything. For Kathleen being sick, for Lizzie's grades, for Maureen's absences from home, for not being able to have sex with her since she came back. 

The only solace of peace I have in my own house is with Eli. I pick him up and I see a face that understands everything. From time to time he has this look that says "You are being a hypocrite trying to pull off this make believe marriage". 

When I'm in the back yard with him, I remember Eddie's face when they said goodbye. It was tender and full of love, which is weird giving that Drake is awful with little kids in general.

Kathy is yelling at me across the kitchen, accusing me of the cold weather of something like that. I look into my sons eyes and he sees me like saying: "Do us both a favor. She will have peace, me and my brothers will have peace, you will have peace and you can go to Uncle Eddie so he can have peace too".

Man, Eli is going to be a genius. My baby boy knows the answer for everything.

I enter the kitchen, having giving Eli to Dick and giving the 5 of my kids enough money to go to the movies and then to go and have diner or something. Kathy is there, frowning as always when she sees me walking to the room.

-"Kathy, we need to talk"...-

\----*****---- Eddie's-----*****-----

It's has been almost a year since Elliot called me to tell me the Beast was out of the picture. When Stabler told me he wanted to give us the try we never had twenty years ago and live together, I almost had a heart attack.

I quit the taskforce, much to the dismay of Connie, and sold the Chowder Barge. Elliot renounced the Special Victims Unit and together we opened a bar in Manhattan. Life is not perfect. He is very anal some times and I'm a wreck, but that's why we work so well together, we complement each other.

Sometimes we both miss chasing the bad guys, but truth be told, we both have seen too much. 

Olivia Benson also left the Unit for something less morbid and went to Narcotics. She, Fin and Munch are regulars in our bar, which Elliot baptized as Chowder Barge II. I know, the guy is not very original. But at least we are doing well. We have a solid clientele and we get to spend lots of time together. 

I don't need to fuck anyone else; I have everything I want in Elliot's tight ass, big cock, and wonderful soul.

Now we are in Central Park. We decided to have the day off and have a picnic because Christmas vacations had just begun. My girl is spending the Holidays with us, that's Stabler's doing. An action that made me beyond happy.

She is over there playing frezbee with Dick and Lizzie. Maureen is sitting over there with her boyfriend, a man Elliot doesn't trust completely. Kathleen is still a bitch towards his dad, so she wouldn't come. I don't like her that much.

And me and my lover are sitting near a tree, he is leaning against it as I lean against him, sitting between his parted legs. Eli is sleeping in my arms, his golden head resting on the crook of my neck.

I never told Elliot this. But this, my girl, his kids, me and him in a park was a dream I liked to conjure from time to time. Can't believe it's really happening.

\- "Whatcha thinking?"- He takes me out of my daydream. 

\- "That your kid looks to fucking much like me"- I lie, it's easier to say that.

\- "Yeah?"

\- "Maybe you don't know it but Eli is really my kid, maybe one night I fucked the Beast and he is the result"- I laugh before I can finish such atrocious statement.

\- "Hahaha, very funny. But that's impossible you know?, giving the fact you hate Kathy"

\- "Yeah, you have a point there".

I burrow my head in the nook of his head, smelling him, feeling at complete peace with universe; I want him to be my accomplice, my business partner, my lover, my prince. If he walks through hell, I want to be his protector and if he walks through Heaven I want to be his companion. 

And like he knows what I'm thinking, he turns his head to give me a sweet and chaste kiss in the mouth and starts rubbing my arms. Then changes his ministrations to Eli's golden curls.

-"And watcha tinking, Ell?"- I say burrowing even loser to his chest with my back.

-"I'm thinking... that I have both my sweet baby boys in my arms"-

I laugh lowly before a leave a sweet kiss on his neck.

-"You are one sick fuck... my sick fuck"- I smile against his neck.

And everything is truly ok with the Universe.

Fin


End file.
